An Older Love" [ part 7]
by georgie
Summary: if you guys are getting bored with this story...just tell me. you can write it in your reviews! i am going to finish it soon, but i am so caught up in the moment. i hope that everyone is still reading it! see ya


" An Older Love"part 7by georgie

"Well Lucy, this isn't like you. You had a change in plans? That's all you can tell me? I think that you at least owe your mother and I an explanation!" Eric said, getting angry with his daughter.

" Fine, you wanna know where I was? I was consoling a friend who just got pregnant by some jerk who wants nothing to do with her now. I didn't want to tell you two because I figured that you would want to come with me and talk to her, and she wouldn't feel comfortable." Lucy said, trying not to let her parents know she was lying.

" If you or your friend didn't want us to come, we wouldn't have, but we still have to know where you are. What if there was an emergency and we didn't know how to reach you? What would happen then?" Annie replied, actually putting up a good fight.

" I am sorry, but next time I will tell you guys the truth." And with that, Lucy was on her way to her room.

She felt bad about lying to her parents, but if she told them the truth, then she wouldn't be able to see Brad without someone there. The Camdens had met Brad before, but none of them knew about his illness, not even Matt, who was his best friend. Well, used to be his best friend. She didn't know where they stood now. As a matter of fact, she didn't even know if she and Matt were on good terms.

" I guess I should try to talk to him. I hate being mad at him.." She said to herself.

"Matt?" Lucy asked, knocking on his apartment door. She took a special trip to his apartment, and he better be home. After a minute, he answered the door while drying his hair.

" Hey, sorry it took so long to answer, I was in the shower when I heard a knock."

" No problem. I am actually here just to talk to you a while about yesterday. I was a little, ok a lot out of line. I know you are just trying to look out for me, and you do a good job, but I just need some time to grow up without people acting like I am still 12! The thing with Brad was a bad Idea. I am sorry, but I think that he and I are in love, and if you just-"

" Lucy, slow down! You are gonna explode from talking that fast. Anyways Brad was over here earlier today and we had a nice long conversation. We both reached an agreement. You two can see each other, as long as it's in public, and you don't do anything extreme with him. Plus, you get to tell mom and dad if you want to go on real dates."

Lucy was so happy. Matt was actually being a little less protective.

" Oh thank you thank you thank you!!" she said, hugging him as tight as she could." But what do you mean I have to tell mom and dad? Can you? Please!"

" No, that's your job. Anyways, I am glad you came because I have a question to ask you……….Has Brad ever mentioned his mom or dad to you?He is my best friend and I know nothing about his family."

" Oh, Brad hasn't mentioned anything like that to me. But I think his mom is a good person. I don't know that for sure, but I am guessing. His parents can't be horrible can they?" she asked innocently.

Two lies in one day. " I shouldn't make it a habit." She said to herself. 

She had just left Matt's house when she noticed a car following her. She slowed down to let it pass, but it just slowed down along with her. Now she was beginning to get scared. She just kept driving and not looking back when all of a sudden another car cam and began to drive next to her. She began to panic. Who were they and what did they want? Was this just some little prank? 

Finally she just got fed up. She stopped in the gas station parking lot. The two cars also came into the parking lot. She got out of the car, trying to look fearless, but it wasn't working. One of the guys came up to her while the others just stood back.

" Hey, we saw you coming out of the reverends house a little earlier, and we were wondering if you knew him." Said the one guy who stood forward.

" I know him," she said in a shaky voice, " I am his daughter, Lucy. Who might you be?

" I'm Derek. Me and my buddies were wondering if your dad could help us with something. You see, my brother has gotten into some bad shit. He is like in a gang, and now he's into drugs. The stupid thing is that he is only 15. Them bastards are gonna pay for messing my little brother up." He said in a tough yet calm voice. Lucy knew just by his voice that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Well, I am on my way home so why don't you just continue following me." She said, now in a much calmer voice. So then she left the gas station with the two cars following her, but now she knew what they wanted. When they got to her house, she opened her front door and called out her dads name. By the time she got home it was already 7:30, but she knew her father well. If there was someone in trouble, he would not rest until he heard the whole story.

After about a half an hour of each guy talking about what they knew was up with Derek's brother, they were heading out the door. The reverend had invited them to come to church with the family the next morning, but they politely refused. They agreed to come by the church at about two, when they could all really talk.

So Lucy went to bed happy. Her father's attention was diverted to Derek and his friends, Matt actually allowed her to see Brad, and her little brothers and sister weren't bugging her. Life was great. She layed down and relaxed a little. But she couldn't help worrying about Brad. He was very sick, even if it didn't show. But he still had a long life ahead of him, right? Right?

Hey you guys! I bet you are wondering what the Derek thing is all about and what it had to do with the actual plot of the story, but if you keep reading you'll see. Thanx! J


End file.
